brotherhoodofthefallenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hundred laws
First Law The Brotherhood shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion other than The Faith or Christianity but will prohibit the free exercise thereof of those religions other than The Faith or Christianity; or allowing the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble. The First Law prohibits the making of any law respecting an establishment of religion, allowing the free exercise of religion, allowing the freedom of speech, allowing of freedom of the press, interfering with the right to peaceably assemble under The Brotherhoods rain. Initially, the First Law applied only to laws enacted by The Fallen, and many of his provisions were interpreted more narrowly than they are today. Second Law A well regulated Site, being necessary to the security of The Brotherhood, gives the right of the brothers to keep and bear user permissions if granted, and shall not be infringed. The Second Amendment protects the right to keep and bear user permissions. The right to bear user permissions predates the The Seven Tenets; the Second Law was based partially on the right to bear user permissions in Brotherhood common law, and was influenced by the The Seven Tenets of the 2000's. This right was described by The Fallen as an auxiliary right, supporting the natural rights of user rights/permissions that are granted, resistance to oppression ("vandalism" Rollback right/Block user right). Academic inquiry into the purpose, scope, and effect of the law has been controversial and subject to numerous interpretations of the rights of users on the site.. Third Law No worrier shall, in time of peace be quartered (drafted) without the consent of the member/user in time of war/Clan battles, but in a manner to be prescribed by law/as a choice. The Third Amendment restricts the quartering (drafting) of worriers. The law is one of the least controversial of the THe Hundred Laws, and as of 2011, has never been the primary basis of High Council decision. Fourth Law The right of the user/member to be unprotected in their personal/private life against reasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and warrants shall be issue by the Council, and upon probable cause, supported by Oath (becoming a member) or affirmation (creating an account), and the users,members things to be seized. The Fourth Law allows reasonable searches and seizures, along with and without requiring any warrant to be judicially sanctioned and supported by probable cause. Search and seizure (including suspension) must be limited in scope according to specific information supplied to the issuing Council, usually by an admin. The amendment is the basis for the safe and well being of various parts of The Brotherhood, which mandates that evidence obtained can be introduced into a ban/suspension. Fifth Law Some user/member(s) shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of The High Council. The Fifth Law protects against double banning and instead uses infinite bans and guarantees the rights to have a reason why the user was banned. The law was the basis for the councils decision for banning in general, which established that the bannie must be informed of their rights and why their banned. Sixth Law In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and straight forward ban, by an admin of The Brotherhood, , and to be informed of the nature and cause (reason) of the ban; to be confronted with the violations against him, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defense if allow. The Sixth Law establishes a number of rights of the defendant in a ban based situation: *The right to a speedy and straight forward ban *The right to ask for a second chance with the banning admin *The right to be given a reason for the ban *The right to see his violations *The right to have assistance of the Council for his defense if allow Seventh Law In suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed a 6 month ban period, the right of assistance of the Council for his defense if allow will not be given, shall be otherwise re-examined in the High Council of the Brotherhood if necessary, according to the rules of the common law. The Seventh Law guarantees assistance of the Council for his defense if allow in cases that deal with bans of more than a 6 month period will not lend assistance. It also prohibits admins from overruling findings of facts by a Council.